Diesel Tank (Zundrbar Class)
The Diesel Tank is a current model of siege engine utilized by the Armed Forces of Zundrbar, specifically the Grondmacht, or Infantry Branch. The Diesel Tank is considered one of several preeminent tanks of the current era, due to four factors. Firstly, its superior mobility is a large contributing factor. Superior mobility allows for a tank to get to targets and escape attack. Secondly, its superior firepower is a large contributing factor. Superior firepower allows for a tank to destroy targets efficiently. Thirdly, its superior armor is another large contributing factor. Superior armors allows for a tank to withstand attack. Important Parts The Diesel Tank's design revolves around six components: Caterpillar tracks, an Internal Combustion Engine, Hull, Turret, Armor, and Guns. Caterpillar Tracks Caterpillar Tracks were designed under the same principle as a conveyor belt. The tank's engine rotates on one or more steel sprockets, which move around a track made up of hundred of metal links. The tank's wheels ride along the moving track. The tracks allow for the vehicle to move over rough terrain because the track makes contact with a wide area of the ground. A tank is able to grip land with dozens of feet of track. Further, the track has heavy treads that digs into muddy surfaces, and it never goes flat like a tire. Hull The Hull is the bottom portion of a tank. The Hull includes the track system and an armored body containing the engine and transmission. The job of the hull is to support the upper part of the tank. Turret The turret is an armored structure supporting one or more guns. The turret typically includes a heavy cannon and several machine guns. The Turret is located in a wide circle in the center of the hull. A spur gear in the hull engages an internal gear lining the inside of the turret. Turning the traverse gear rotates the turret on the hull, allowing the tank crew to aim the gun without having to turn the entire tank. The crew can also pivot the gun up and down. Engine The Tank is powered by a diesel engine, which is designed to convert the chemical energy available in fuel into mechanical energy. The mechanical energy moves pistons up and down inside cylinders. The pistons are connected to a crankshaft. The linear motion of the pistons creates the rotary motion needed to turn the wheels of the tank forward. Controlled Explosions Diesel engines are able to convert gasoline into energy via small, controlled explosions. In a diesel engine, the air is compressed, and then gasoline is injected. This is done because when compressed, air heats up, allowing the fuel to ignite. Combustion Cycle The diesel engine uses a four-stroke combustion engine. The four strokes are: the Intake Stroke, the Compression Stroke, the Combustion Stroke, and the Exhaust Stroke. In the Combustion Cycle, the Intake Stroke opens up, letting in air and moving the piston down. Afterwards, the piston moves back up and compresses the air in the Compression Stroke. Then, fuel is injected at the right moment and ignited as the piston reaches the top in the Combustion Stroke, forcing the piston to go back down. In the end, the piston moves back to the top, pushing out the exhaust created by combustion out of the exhaust valve in the Exhaust Stroke. Diesel Fuel Injection Diesel engines utilize direct fuel injection, meaning that the fuel is injected directly into the cylinder. The fuel injector in a diesel engine is one of the most complex components. The injector has to be able to withstand the temperature and pressure inside the cylinder and still deliver the fuel in a fine mist. Another problem is getting the mist to be evenly distributed. As a result, diesel engines employ special induction valves, pre-combustion chambers, or other devices to swirl the air in the combustion chamber. Diesel Fuel During processing at oil refineries, crude oil can be refined into different types of fuel, such as gasoline, kerosene, and diesel. Diesel fuel is heavier and oilier than gasoline. It evaporates much more slowly than gasoline, as it's boiling point is higher than that of water. Diesel fuel is cheaper than gasoline as it requires less refining than gasoline, and is in very low demand. Diesel Fuel also has a higher energy density than Gasoline. On average, 1 gallon of diesel contains 147,000 Thermal Units, while 1 gallon of gasoline contains 125,000 Thermal Units. As a result, diesel engines get better mileage than gasoline engines. Weapons The Diesel Tank is equipped with numerous weapons. Thurdor-Barmund 120mm Z347 Smoothbore Cannon Its most notable weapon is the Thurdor-Barmund 120mm Z347 smoothbore cannon. Smoothbore means that the inside of the barrel is smooth. However, Smoothbore cannons do not stabilize rounds as well as rifled guns, however it allows for the tank to fire rounds at a higher velocity without suffering damage. Arrowhead Rounds Arrowhead Rounds are one of the types of rounds utilized by the Thurdor-Barmund 120mm Z347 Smoothbore Cannon. Arrowhead Rounds do not have any explosive power, rather they penetrate enemy hulls using shear momentum. The focus of the Arrowhead Rounds' effectiveness is the penetrator- a narrow metal rod with a pointed nose on one end and stabilizing fins on the other. Fusefury Rounds Fusefury Rounds are the other type of rounds utilized by the Thurdor-Barmund 120mm Z347 Smoothbore Cannon. Fusefury Rounds use explosive firepower rather than momentum to penetrate armor. At the nose of a Fusefury Round, there is an impact sensor. When the sensor collides with a target, it ignites an explosive, which melts the surrounding copper shell. A sharp charge liner concentrates the molten metal and hot gases into a narrow blast that cuts through armor. Additional Armament The Diesel Tank has three automatic weapons- A Brangos .50 caliver Z7 and two 7.62mm Z468, one mounted on the top of the turret, while the other is mounted next to the turret. Category:Zundrbar Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks